Creation
by les chroniques d'un renard
Summary: courts PWP suivants la grossesse de Derek. [Bottom!derek/PWP/LEMON /mpreg!derek ]
1. Chapter 1

Ce n'est pas de l'art, juste un concentré de cul

* * *

C'était violent, l'un comme l'autre ils ne cherchaient pas la tendresse .

Tout deux nus sur le lit, s'abandonnant à la passion dévorante de l'amour ils créèrent la vie.

Stiles s'enfonçait le plus profondément possible dans l'entre de son amant, il était en sueur, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son loup qui gémissait comme un fou sous lui. Ses testicules claquaient aux rythmes de ses coups de reins sur les fesses légèrement halé de Derek, son pénis s'enfonçait profondément dans son petit-ami les mettant tout les deux dans un état d'excitation tellement intense que leurs ébats duraient depuis une longue heure.

Derek était allongé sur le ventre, les fesses relevés ,le dos cambré au possible et la tête enfonçait dans un coussin. Son humain le pilonnait sans s'arrêter et il adorait ça, il ne s'en lassait pas. Sa peau était brûlante et ses joues rouges. Il gémissait comme il n'avait gémis,il en voulait plus. Toujours plus.

Ses yeux étaient bleus, ses griffes étaient sortis et sa queue suintante de liquide prè-éjaculatoire avait doublé de volume, Stiles avait une main posé dessus, le branlant sans relâche.

Ils ne faisaient pas l'amour. Oh non, ils baisaient, comme des animaux.

Et alors que Stiles sentit l'orgasme montait dans ses reins, il s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en Derek, et finit par jouir en même temps que le loup.

Ils s'effondrèrent sans se douter que la vie venait d'être crée dans l'abdomen du Loup-garou.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles s'enfonça d'un coup de rein puissant dans l'antre chaude et humide de son compagnon une nouvelle fois. Sa queue longue et épaisse touchait le point sensible du loup à chaque vas et viens les faisant tous les deux hurler de plaisir.

 _\- Han ! Putin stiles ! Plus fort !_ L'humain sortit entièrement son pènis des fesses de Derek pour le re pénétrer plus fort et plus vite, _oh mon dieu OUI !_

stiles le culbutait sans relâche. Après plusieurs longues minutes à defoncer l'anus grand ouvert de son amant, il finit par poser son torse finement musclé sur le dos de Derek, s'enfonçant pleinement dans celui-ci, il ne bougea plus, fermant simplement les yeux et posant ses mains sur le ventre légèrement rebondit du loup-garou.

Le plus âgé en pleurait presque de frustration, il voulait sentir son humain aller et venir en lui, il voulait se faire prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables, il voulait que le chibre de Stiles lui defonce le cul comme jamais il n'avait été défoncé, il voulait hurler de plaisir et de douleur mais il voulait aussi continuer de sentir ces mains douces sur son ventre, Il voulait continuer d'entendre Stiles lui dire des mots doux à l'oreille, alors il ne fit rien, il ne protesta pas quand son compagnon reprit un rythme lent et profond et il ne protesta pas non plus quand stiles lui murmura doucement qu'il pouvait jouir, se qu'il fit dans un gémissement d'extase.

Après s'être remit de son orgasme il posa une main sur son ventre et sourit doucement.

 _\- Il a bougé._


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles ferma les yeux et mordit la chair de son compagnon à pleines dents faisant hurler celui-ci. Sa main enroulée autour de l'érection de Derek, le branlait sans relâche. Le loup garou n'était plus qu'un corps tendu au possible et gémissant comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant.

Ses avants bras étaient collés au mur et son corps cambré donnait ainsi à Stiles une vue imprenable sur ses fesses et ses testicules, mais le jeune homme était trop occupé à mordre et masturber son compagnon plutôt qu'à admirer le spectacle.

La queue palpitante Derek était dure et lourde dans la main de Stiles qui la malmenait en accélérant ses mouvements à un rythme irrégulier. Finalement, le plus jeune arrêta tout mouvement et retourna le loup-garou qui grogna de frustration de ne plus être touché.

Stiles posa ses mains sur le ventre rebondis de son amant et sourit.

\- _Maintenant, tu vas te branlais et jouir sans que je te touche parce que tu as été un méchant garçon hein Derek ?_

Le dénommé hocha la tête et posa sa main sur son érection, mais avant qu'il ne puisse entamer ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, il reçut une claque sur son bras.

 _\- Oh non , je veux que me répondes. Alors je répète. Tu as été un méchant garçon aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- oui...oui très méchant..._

 _\- oui qui ?_

 _\- oui Stiles !_

Celui-ci sourit et embrassa les lèvres pleines de Derek lui donnant ainsi le signal qu'il attendait. Le loup empoigna donc sa verge à pleine main et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide, il haletait dans la bouche de Stiles et de sa main libre il attrapa son épaule et y planta ses ongles.

Ses doigts passaient sur son gland puis descendaient jusqu'à la base de sa queue de manière désespérés, il était au bord de la délivrance et son compagnon murmura doucement à son oreille " _viens pour moi mon amour_ " lui faisant perdre la tête.

Dans un hurlement mi-lupin mi-humain, il jouit en recouvrant son ventre rond et l'abdomen de Stiles de sperme. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle suite à son orgasme foudroyant, le plus jeune se mit à genoux et commença à récolter du bout de sa langue chaque traînée de sperme se trouvant sur la peau de son ventre.

\- _Toujours aussi bon_ , dit il dans un sourire.


End file.
